


Banished Prince Funk

by attackfish



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Book One: Water, Embedded Video, Gen, Humor, Video, Video Format: WMV, Zuko's ponytail, Zuko's suffering is funny right up until it's not, lip syncing, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackfish/pseuds/attackfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book One Zuko is going to capture the Avatar and regain his honor. Don't believe him? Just watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banished Prince Funk




End file.
